the promise land
by coopjk
Summary: This story takes place after Renton, Eureka and the kids arrived at the genuine promise land.


This story takes place after Renton, Eureka and the kids arrived at the genuine promise land.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Mama I'm hungry." Maeter said.

"I'm hungry too." Maurice said.

"So am I." Linck said.

"Renton should be back any minute with some food." Eureka reassured them.

"I'm back." Renton said.

"Did you find some food?" Maurice asked.

"Yeah and I found a hot spring as well." Renton said.

"Can we eat I'm starving?" Maeter asked holding her stomach.

"Sure dig in." Renton said dropping all the food he found on the sand. "You hungry Eureka?"

"Oh yeah." Eureka said.

"You better hurry up before the kids eat it all." Renton said chuckling.

"Ok." Eureka said standing up on top of Nirvash. Renton looked up and noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties. He turned around and began eating.

"Renton you ok?" Maurice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Renton replied.

"Then why are your cheeks red?" Linck asked.

"No reason." Renton said.

"Ok." Linck said.

"The food is tasty." Maeter said.

"Sure is." Renton replied.

"Is there any left?" Eureka asked sitting next to Renton.

"Yeah here." Renton said handing her some fruit.

"Thank you." Eureka said.

"Maeter follow me." Eureka said after they finished eating.

"Why mama?" Maeter asked.

"We're going to take a dip in the hot spring." Eureka said.

"Ok." Maeter said.

"Can we come?" Linck asked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Maeter alone you guys can go with Renton later." Eureka said.

"Ok." Maurice said. After the girls came back Renton brought Linck and Maurice to the hot spring.

"This feels so good." Renton said lowering in the water.

"Yeah." Maurice said.

"Maurice look at this." Linck said.

"Ok." Maurice said.

"Cannonball." Linck shouted.

"Nice one now watch this." Renton said.

"We're watching." Maurice said.

"CANNONBALL." Renton shouted jumping in the water and splashing the two boys.

"Great one Renton." Maurice said.

"Thanks." Renton said.

"Renton I'm tired." Linck said.

"Ok come on you two lets go back." Renton said.

"Ok." Linck said. When they reached Nirvash Eureka tucked all three of them in while Renton just looked at the ocean.

"Something on your mind Renton?" Eureka asked.

"No I just like to stare at the ocean." Renton said.

"Ok well if you're looking for me I'll be at the hot spring." Eureka said hopping he would go with her. Renton noticed something different in her voice.

'It's almost like she wants me to go with her.' Renton thought.

"Ok." Renton said standing up and walking towards Nirvash.

'He doesn't want to come oh well I'll just take this time to relax.' Eureka thought as she walked towards the hot spring. Renton looked inside Nirvash and noticed that the only free place was half of his cockpit since Maeter was occupying the other half. He just jumped on the beach and tried to fix Nirvash's boosters. After half an hour later he stoped since he was tired.

'Eureka isn't back yet.' He thought. 'I really need a bath.'

"Renton where is mama?" Maeter asked.

"She went back to the hot spring." Renton said.

"Ok but why aren't you sleeping?" Maeter asked.

"I'm not tired that's all." Renton said.

"What are you doing then?" Maeter asked.

"Trying to fix Nirvash's boosters." Renton answered.

"Ok well night." Maeter said.

"We're low on food better go pick some up." Renton told himself. He wrote a quick note to tell the kids and Eureka where he went. After he placed the note inside the cockpit he went to go get some food. He stopped in his tracks when he heard someone singing.

"Eureka." He whispered. He was about to go see her but he remembered she was in the hot spring so he just let it go. He kept walking until he found some food. After he picked up a lot he turned around and started walking back to the beach. He however didn't reach the beach since his feet were bringing him to the hot spring.

"Renton." Eureka said as she got deeper in the water so only her head was sticking out.

"Sorry I was getting some food and I guess I forgot you were here." Renton said blushing.

"It's ok just don't scare me like that again." Eureka said.

"It's a promise now I'll let you enjoy some peace." Renton said.

"Renton you don't have to be shy it's just me." Eureka said.

'That the point.' Renton thought.

"Renton?" Eureka asked.

"Huh?" Renton asked snapping out of it.

"I was asking if you'd like to join me." Eureka said.

"I'll leave you in privacy I'm tired." Renton said.

"It's ok beside you look like you could use a clean." Eureka replied.

"I'm fine really." Renton said.

"It gets lonely out here I could use some company please." Eureka said trying to act cute.

"Fine." Renton sighed.

"Yeah." Eureka said.

"First turn around." Renton said.

"Why?" Eureka asked.

"I don't want you to see me change." Renton said.

"Oh right." Eureka said turning around. Renton undressed quickly and walked in the hot spring and walked towards a wall.

"Ok I'm in." Renton said.

"Ok now come here." Eureka ordered with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Why?" Renton asked.

"Just come here." Eureka said cutely

"Fine." Renton sighed walking towards her. When he was in front of her she kissed him. He was shocked and didn't move. Eureka pulled back.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." Eureka said. Renton answered by kissing her back. After five second he licked her lower lip asking for entrance. Eureka didn't allow it but she slid her tongue in his mouth. Renton sucked it slightly. Eureka moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. Renton pulled back to catch a quick breath before diving in for an other. This time Eureka allowed his tongue to get in her mouth and sucked it just like he did. Meanwhile Renton was pulling her body towards his but he still didn't notice that Eureka's breasts were out of the water. Renton was blushing madly but Eureka didn't seem to notice as she kissed him again. Renton pulled back and began kissing from her mouth to her collar bone making her moan. His hands were moving everywhere on her back. Eureka stopped them and brought them to her breasts. Renton shyly began rubbing them feeling her nipples getting harder with every second. Eureka kept kissing him hopping to take away his shyness. Renton's rubbing became less shy and a little bit more savage. Eureka stifled a moan. Renton lowered his head and began sucking the top of her right breast making her groan. He slowly kissed his way to her nipple and kissed it long before taking it in his mouth and sucking it. Eureka tried to stifle a moan but couldn't since she was enjoying Renton's actions. While her nipple was in his mouth Renton was rubbing his tongue on it almost like he was making out with it. Eureka arched her back moaning and Renton thought she wanted more so he sucked a little harder making her arch her back even more. Renton's hands, who were on her hips, slowly crept behind her so he wouldn't startle her. When they were behind her he spread one open and squeezed her ass. His other one was rubbing her stomach. Eureka couldn't help but orgasm at the wonderful feeling she was having. When Renton heard her orgasming he couldn't help but feel proud since he was the one giving her this much pleasure. His hand that was on her stomach accidentally dropped to her legs but on it's way down it rubbed her thigh making Eureka moan. He slowly rubbed her thigh making Eureka groan at the pleasure his mouth and hands were giving her. She felt his hand get dangerously close to her pussy. Renton didn't seem to notice since he kept rubbing upwards. When he accidentally rubbed her clit Eureka let out a long and loud moan.

'What did I do?' He thought. He was about to pull away his hand when Eureka's held it there.

"Please do it again it felt so good." She said. Renton didn't argue and started rubbing her clit over and over again making her moan louder and longer each time. He heard Eureka give a moan way longer then any other so far. He had accidentally slid a finger in her pussy.

'What did I do this time?' He thought. He was about to ask her but she didn't give him the chance when she took his hand and began thrusting his finger in and out of her making her moan long moans. Renton quickly caught on and started thrusting his finger while his other hand was rubbing her clit. After a minute Eureka had another orgasm. Renton stopped to let her catch her breath. She pretended to still catching her breath as her hands grasped his dick making him stifle a groan. She guided it to her pussy.

"Are you sure Eureka?" Renton asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Eureka replied.

"You are aware that this is going to hurt right?" Renton asked.

"Yes but I'm prepared." Eureka said.

"Ok." Renton said sliding his dick in her. She let out a short scream of pain but it was soon replaced by pleasure. He noticed that it was damp, tight and hot. He started moving in and out gradually gaining speed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she met each of his thrusts with her own. Renton felt her pussy constrict around his dick at the same time he felt a pressure building in his dick.

"Eureka it's coming." He said.

"I don't mind." Eureka whispered.

"But..." Renton started but was cut off when he cummed in her at the same time as her filling her with their combined cum.

"That felt so good." Eureka whispered.

"Yeah it did." Renton said.

"Renton stay here for around five minutes while I head back to Nirvash and the kids." Eureka said.

"Is it so that they wont suspect anything?" Renton asked. Eureka nodded and pecked his lips before getting out of the water and getting dressed. While she was getting dressed Renton admired her body.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Eureka said. After she finished getting dressed she walked back to the beach. Five minutes later Renton picked up his clothes and got dressed. After he was all dressed he took one last look at the place where he and Eureka had sex before walking back to the beach.


End file.
